This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting cables which includes a bracket formed as a light weight extrusion, designed for holding a plurality of cables, preferably of the fiber optic type, at a position slightly displaced from the utility or other pole to which the cable is intended to mount.
There are a variety of brackets available in the prior art for holding cable in place. Most of these brackets relate to a support for cables in the category of grounding wires, and other conductor lines; the current invention is fabricated to provide means for supporting a variety of cables to a utility or other pole, through the application of an individual bracket. Examples of the prior art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,751 identified as a Cable Support Bracket.
Other patents relating to this technology include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,430,378, 2,275,019, and 3,288,918. In addition, other United States patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,022,386, 2,224,436, 2,241,739, 3,197,164, and 3,210,030. These are examples of various types of devices, known to applicant, relating to brackets providing means for supporting a cable, or the like.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principal object of the current invention to provide a bracket for use for holding a plurality of cables, in the category of the fiber optic form of wire, in their support upon the utility pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that can be used for holding and orienting cable in a horizontal position, in its extension between adjacent poles, or function as the bracket useful for supporting cable as it extends approximately vertically into the ground, or to other termination.
Another object of this invention is to provide means shaped integrally into the construction of the extruded bracket, and which means in the form of cradles are designed for holding a plurality of cables, to the bracket, but conveniently spacedly arranged upon the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bracket that can be easily and facilely applied to a utility or other pole, and have cables immediately mounted upon it, through the use of facile ties, to expedite but yet sturdily support the application of a cable(s) to the bracket, and hence, to its supporting utility pole.
Another object of this invention is to provide an extruded bracket convenient for holding a variety of cables to a utility pole.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.